Powerless/Transcript
(Citizens of Ninjago City are seen running away from a group of Elemental Cobras. The cobras start spitting fire at numerous buildings and vehicles. One person's balloon is popped by the cobra's fire and he runs off. The Police Commissioner stands in front of the cobras, along with Jimmy and another officer. The two officers place roadblocks in front of themselves.) Police Commissioner: Halt! (The Elemental Cobras all stop.) As police commissioner of Ninjago City, I hereby inform you, you are in violation of city codes 54-1 "Wanting destruction." (Two of the cobras look at each other, confused.) And 63-6 "Open flames in public." You are under arrest! (One Elemental Cobra spits fire at the commissioner, but misses, hitting the police car behind them and disintegrating it.) Okay, that's it! (Another police car drops behind him.) Let 'em have it, boys! (Jimmy and the other officer aim a water hose connected to a fire hydrant at an Elemental Cobra, almost burning it. The water drips.) Oh, great. (The two officers see that the fire hydrant has been destroyed by an Elemental Cobra. The cobra burns the hose. Elemental Cobras start surrounding the Commissioner and the two officers.) Uh-uh..(Cole and Kai ride towards the scene in the Rock Cycle and Katana 4x4.) It's the Ninja! (The Ninja all arrive.) Cole: Hang on guys! (They jump out of their vehicles.) Lloyd: How about a fair fight? (The Ninja run toward the Elemental Cobras. Zane throws Ice at one cobra. Lloyd kicks another cobra and Jay shocks another with Lightning.) Cole: I got this one! (He uses his Earth Punch and knocks back the cobras.) Ah! Lloyd: (Atop the police car.) Nya! (He blasts Elemental Cobras with Energy.) Can you get us some Water? Nya: I'll try! (Nya runs, while Cobras spit fire at her. She dodges the fire.) He-yah! (She runs towards a fire hydrant and kicks off the lid. She manipulates the water and blasts it at the cobras.) (Cole and Zane do Spinjitzu and hit cobras. Kai sees two citizens being cornered by two Elemental Cobras. Kai: Pick on someone your own size! (He tries blasting them with Fire, but nothing happens. He grunts. The two cobras turn around.) Oh, right. No powers! (The cobras start for Kai but are then electrocuted by Jay. Kai turns around and Jay salutes him. The latter goes off to fight other Elemental Cobras. Kai sighs. The Ninja finish fighting the Elemental Cobras.) Police Commissioner: Oh, thank you! It's good to have you all back! Lloyd: Good to be back, Commissioner! (The Ninja all take off their hoods.) Commissioner: (He gets a notification on his cell phone.) We're getting reports, the leader of the serpents is heading for the Ninjago History Museum! Cole: Her name's Aspheera. And she's deeply nuts. Lloyd: Whatever she's after, you better not let her get it. Commissioner: How can we help? Lloyd: Evacuate as many people as you can and set up a perimeter. We'll handle the rest. Commissioner: (To the officers.) You heard him! (They run off.) Lloyd: We better get a move on! (The Ninja put on their hoods and start running.) Kai: Actually...I'm sitting this one out. (The Ninja stop and turn around.) Ninja: What?! Kai: Aspheera stole my powers, remember? I can't help! I mean, Jay had to save me just now. Jay! Jay: Huh. That's a weird way of saying thanks. (Lloyd takes his hood off.) Kai: Just go without me. I'll only get in your way. (Lloyd puts a hand on Kai's shoulder.) Lloyd: Powers don't make a hero. Kai: (He knocks back Lloyd's hand. He scoffs.) Dude, that's just something that people with powers say to make people without powers feel better. Lloyd: That's not true! We need you. (Fireballs start falling.) Nya: We don't have time to argue! The people in that museum need help! Cole: She's right! We gotta go! (Kai turns around.) Lloyd: If you change your mind, you'll know where we'll be. (The Ninja starts running to the museum. They jump over the police car. Lloyd jumps on. He looks at Kai and follows the others. Jake runs toward Kai and bumps into him. He falls down.) Kai: Ah! Where'd you come from? (Jake gets back up.) Jake: I saw you and came to get your autograph. Can you make it out to Jake, your biggest fan? You guys probably just saved my home and every other building here! Kai: (Sighs.) The other Ninja did that, kid. Jake: Why didn't you go with them? Kai: My powers...aren't so powerful..anymore. Jake: So what? You can't just quit! Ninja never quit. Kai: I'm not quitting! Jake: You're quitting. Kai: (Annoyed.) It's complicated, kid. (Jake almost cries.) Kai: Oh, quit it with the eyes, will ya? (He hands Kai his autograph book and runs off.) Hey, Jake! Where you going? Jake: If you won't help the Ninja, I will! Kai: (He looks at the autograph book's cover and sees a red ninja sticker and fire sticker on it.) Oh, great! (He runs after Jake.) (Aspheera rides the Fire Fang towards the Ninjago City History Museum, while Gayle Gossip leads the way. One Elemental Cobra holds Vinny in its mouth. It cuts to the Ninjago Museum of Natural History. Two security guards watch the news on a TV, showing the Elemental Cobras attacking the city.) Security Guard #1: Oh man, the whole city's going crazy out there. Security Guard #2: I heard on the news, all these snakes are taking orders from some Serpentine sorceress. Security Guard #1: (Chuckles.) Well, good thing we're safe and sound in here. (A cobra's fire bursts the door open. Aspheera and a cobra holding a poster of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu slither into the room.) Security Guards: Ah-ah! Uh! Aspheera: I seek this! (She points at the poster.) Security Guard #1: Th-Th-Th-Th-That's the Serpentine exhibit. Hall D! Ah! (Aspheera leads the Cobras to the Serpentine exhibit. It cuts to guests in one of the museum's exhibits. A tour guide is telling guests about the scrolls in the exhibit. Tour Guide: And here we have the finest ancient scroll collection in all of Ninjago. (The tour guide and the guests here the door open.) Gah! (Aspheera and the Elemental Cobras slither into the room. The tour guide points in another direction.) Children, this way, this way, this way! Aspheera: (Aspheera looks at multiple scrolls in different glass cases.) No. Lame. Fake! Where is it?! (She starts knocking down the cases.) Gayle Gossip: (To Vinny.) I think this is good news. Vinny: I dunno, she looks pretty ticked off. Gayle: Exactly. Aspheera: (She hits a sarcophagus with her staff.) Yah! (It falls to the ground and black Pyro Viper's body rolls out.) Ah! (She hits the body with her staff, reviving the snake.) (The snake comes to life and coughs.) Snake: Oh-Oh, my. I must have been out for a while. Aspheera! Your eternal greatness! It is I, Char! Aspheera: Who? Char: Your humble servant. (He bows to her.) I have served you fiercely and loyally, carrying out your every whim. Your every command! Aspheera: (Pushes him away.) Yes, of course. Char. Char: Th-Thank you, mistress, for bringing me back. I'm deeply, deeply touched that you should come here for me. Aspheera: I'm here for this! (She points her staff at the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu poster.) Not you. Char: Ah! Aspheera: If you wish to serve me, find me that scroll! Char: (He bows.) Your wish is my command. (Char leads the way to the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Lloyd watches them from behind a door.) Lloyd: They're looking for a scroll. Must have some special kind of power, but they haven't found it yet. Nya: Maybe it's in another exhibit. (She walks towards a map of the museum. The other Ninja follow.) Hall H! Lloyd: Come on. If we hurry, we can beat them. (The Ninja all start running to Hall H. Aspheera, Char, and the cobras are shown rushing to Hall H. Gayle looks at one of the Elemental Cobras, but it hisses at her. The Ninja run toward Hall H's door.) There! Look! (He points at the exhibit signs next to the door. Lloyd opens the door and they enter the room. They see the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu inside a glass case.) This has to be it! Jay: Great! Kai, melt the glass! (He points at the case.) Oh...yeah. Cole: It wouldn't work anyway. It's probably clearstone. Maybe if I caused a centralized earthquake... (Nya walks to the case and opens it.) Or we could do that. (Lloyd walks to the case and grabs the scroll. Energy starts rushing through his body and it comes out of his head.) Nya: Lloyd! (She knocks the scroll out of his hands.) (Lloyd starts panting.) Cole: Are you okay?! Zane: What happened? Lloyd: I...I don't know. It was like suddenly I felt this... this wave of energy pass through me. Jay: Your head was on fire! (The Ninja hear the door open.) Aspheera: Ah! You...impossible! I left you entombed! Cole: Yeah? Well, we got out! Char: Your highness! The Forbidden Scroll! Aspheera: (Smiles.) Attack! Lloyd: Don't let her get the scroll! (The Ninja run to the scroll. Aspheera and Char rush to the scroll as well. Aspheera hits the scroll upward and Lloyd kicks it higher up. Zane and Jay start fighting Char. Cole hits an Elemental Cobra with his hammer and Nya blasts Water at it. Jay electrocutes Char. The scroll falls down and Lloyd catches it. Aspheera knocks the scroll out of his hands. Lloyd kicks it upward, while Jay and Cole fight Elemental Cobras. Aspheera tries to hit Lloyd with her staff but misses. He throws the scroll across the room. Nya and Zane are seen using their Elemental Powers on two of the cobras. Lloyd and Aspheera rush to the scroll. The Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu rolls next to Char. He tries grabbing it, only for Aspheera to push him aside.) Aspheera: That's mine! (Lloyd kicks her.) Ah! (Lloyd picks up the scroll, but Aspheera knocks him backwards. The scroll goes flying. Lloyd runs toward the scroll's direction and catches it. Aspheera rushes to Lloyd and knocks him back. Jay dodges one of the cobra's fireballs and electrocutes the snake.) Vinny: Uh, G-Gayle. (He sees a cobra slither into the room. He shakes Gayle's shoulder.) We should get out of here. Gayle: I want to see this. Vinny: Gayle, come on! (He drags her away.) (Lloyd and Aspheera fight for the scroll. The scroll is caught by Lloyd and the latter kicks Aspheera. Aspheera knocks him back. Just as she's about to catch it, Lloyd kicks her back and catches the scroll. Energy flows through his body. Aspheera knocks him onto the floor.) Aspheera: Ha! Lloyd: Gah! (Lloyd gets back up. He runs, leaps, and blasts Energy at Aspheera. She dodges and the element hits the wall, creating a hole in it. Lloyd Looks at his hands. Aspheera slithers towards him and knocks him back.) Lloyd: Ah! Gah! (Aspheera catches the scroll and chuckles.) Aspheera: Yes. At last! (Lloyd gets back up.) The power of the Forbidden Scroll is mine. (She attaches the scroll to her staff. She unrolls the scroll.) Mine! Lloyd: Not if we have anything to say about it! (The Ninja run at Aspheera. She does Forbidden Spinjitzu.) Nya: Oh no! Lloyd: Ninja-Go! (The Ninja do Spinjitzu. The Ninja's tornadoes clash against Aspheera's, only for them to be knocked back, except for Lloyd. Aspheera tries to knock him back, but Lloyd stops himself. She moves her Spinjitzu tornado toward Lloyd and knocks him back. Aspheera laughs and blasts fire at the ceiling. Parts of the ceiling fall on the Ninja.) Lloyd: No! Aspheera: (She resurrects more Pyro Vipers and Elemental Cobras.) My loyal servants, rise and obey. You three, finish the Ninja. The rest of you, follow me. Jake: I won't let you hurt them. (He stands between the cobras and Lloyd.) Kai: (He attacks the cobras, grabs Jake, and turns the sprinklers on.) Now, Zane. Let 'em have it! (Zane defeats them with his Ice.) Jake: You...you saved the day. Even without powers. Kai: Yeah, well, I made a new friend who reminded me Ninja never quit. Jake: You mean...me? Kai: Yeah, Jake. I mean you. (Everyone but Lloyd and Zane embraces each other.) Zane: Are you okay? Lloyd: Yeah, I'm fine. Zane: What happened back there? What did that scroll do to you? Lloyd: I don't know. Whatever it was, when I touched it, I felt...I felt... Zane: What? Lloyd: Power. Aspheera: (In Zane's memories) Revenge! Lloyd: Like nothing I've ever felt. We have to get it back, Zane. Before it's too late. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu